outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenny Murray
)Age as of the end of Written in My Own Heart's Blood. |Deathdate = |Marital= Widowed |Alias= Jenny Fraser |Title= |hidep= |Gender= Female |Height= 5'0" |Hair= Curly black |Eyes= Dark blue |Skin= Fair |hidef= |Family Members = *Brian Fraser (father) † *Ellen Fraser (mother) † *William Fraser (brother) † *Jamie Fraser (brother) *Robert FraserA younger brother that died either at birth or shortly after. Name mentioned in Chapter 21 of An Echo in the Bone. Full name given in Written in My Own Heart's Blood. (brother) † *Ian Murray (husband) † *James Fraser Murray (son) *Margaret Murray Lyle (daughter) *Katherine Murray Silvers (daughter) *Caitlin Murray (daughter) † *Michael Murray (son) *Janet Murray (daughter) *Ian Murray, Jr. (son) *Claire Fraser (sister-in-law) |hidea= |Occupation = Housewife |Clan = Fraser Murray (by marriage) |Nationality= Scottish |hiden = |outlander=true|dragonfly=true|voyager=true|drums=true|echo=true|written=true|book9=true |hidet = |Actor = Laura Donnelly |Seasons = 1 }} Janet "Jenny" Fraser Murray was born 1719, the second child to Brian and Ellen Fraser, between older brother, William, and younger brother, James. She grew up in the Scottish Highlands on her family's estate, Broch Tuarach. She is married to Ian Murray and together they have seven children. Personal History Early Life Jenny, the only daughter born to Brian and Ellen, would often spend time during her youth with her younger brother, James, and their mother. Ellen died when Jenny was only 10 years old, but she stepped up to the role of "woman of the house," even preparing dinner for her family on the day of her mother's funeral. She continued to run their household through to adulthood. When Jenny was in her teens, their home was raided by the English and Jamie attacked some of the soldiers. When their leader, Jack Randall, threatened Jenny with rape, Jamie ceased fighting and allowed himself to be held in an attempt to keep his sister safe. Jenny proceeded to kick Jack Randall in the privates which led to Jamie being arrested and taken away. Following his removal, Jack Randall took Jenny into the house and attempted to rape her. Due to Jenny's attack on his nether regions, Jack was unable to perform, which Jenny teased him about. Marriage to Ian Jenny married Ian Murray in 1740 shortly after her brother was imprisoned and her father Brian died. After Ian returned from war without part of his leg, Jenny went to him while he was working, kissed him, and informed him that they would be married. Jenny and Ian already had a close relationship, having growing up together, and they had a great understanding of each other. When Brian died, the title Laird of Broch Tuarach passed to Jamie, who was in prison and unable to assume the role. In his absence, Jenny and Ian ran the estate. Not long after their marriage, they welcomed their first child, James Alexander Gordon Fraser Murray in 1741, affectionately called Young Jamie. Their arrangement as keepers of Lallybroch continued until Jamie returned to Lallybroch, over three years later. Events of the Novels ''Outlander Claire meets Jenny when she and Jamie arrive at Lallybroch. Jenny, hugely pregnant and just as stubborn as her brother, argues at length with Jamie, who is operating under several mistaken assumptions about what happened to Jenny the last time he saw her. Soon, though, Jenny enlightens her brother as to what actually happened, and she and Ian are finally able to welcome Jamie home, and Claire to the family. Jenny and Ian incorporate Jamie back into the management of the estate once he returns. It takes Jenny a while to form a friendship with Claire, not knowing if she is right for her brother, but soon she warms to Claire and they form a close bond. Only months later, Jamie is taken by the English and imprisoned, so Jenny and Claire leave to look for him. As Jenny is breastfeeding her newborn, Maggie, at the time, she has to return before they are able to complete the rescue mission, leaving Claire to continue on with Murtagh. Dragonfly in Amber When Jamie is forced to round up men to fight for Prince Charles, Jenny begs Jamie to take Ian with him, believing that Ian's pride will be hurt if Jamie doesn't ask him to join him in battle. Jamie does ask Ian, but he refuses, much to Jenny's relief. Just before the Rising, Jenny gives birth to their third child, Katherine "Kitty" Mary Murray in 1745. During the Rising, Jamie signs over the rights of Broch Tuarach to Jenny's oldest child, Jamie, to keep the land from being seized by the English crown. Jenny and Ian would then run Lallybroch until young Jamie was of age to assume the role of Laird. Voyager Drums of Autumn The Fiery Cross, A Breath of Snow and Ashes An Echo in the Bone [[Written in My Own Heart's Blood|''Written in My Own Heart's Blood]] Personality Born a Fraser, Jenny's stubbornness is matched only by her brother's, as are her fierce loyalty and love for her family. Having the running of a large household from the age of ten shaped her into a woman well-suited to the management of the estate and its tenants. Physical Appearance Jenny resembles Jamie in that they both have the same deep blue, slanted Fraser eyes and straight long nose, but where Jamie is fair, Jenny is dark. Her hair is a curly black, and her skin is very pale. She is also barely five feet tall, not anywhere near Jamie's six feet, four inches. Relationships Name *'Janet' is a medieval diminutive of the name Jane, and is ultimately derived from the Greek name Ioannes (John) meaning "YAHWEH is gracious".Behind the Name: Janet – Accessed 17 March 2014Behind the Name: John – Accessed 17 March 2014 * Flora is derived from Latin flos meaning "flower".Behind the Name: Flora – Accessed 19 April 2015 * Arabella is a medieval Scottish name that has been associated with the Latin orabilis meaning "invokable". Possibly derived from Annabel, ultimately derived from the Late Latin name Amabilis, meaning "lovable".Behind the Name: Arabella – Accessed 19 April 2015Behind the Name: Amabilis – Accessed 19 April 2015 * Fraser may be derived from Fredarius, Fresel or Freseau. Another suggestion is that the Frasers were a tribe in , whose badge was a strawberry plant.Way, George and Squire, Romily. Collins Scottish Clan & Family Encyclopedia. (Foreword by The Rt Hon. The Earl of Elgin KT, Convenor, The ). Published in 1994. Pages 142 - 143. *'Murray' is derived from the region in Scotland called Moray meaning "seaboard settlement".Behind the Name (Surnames): Murray – Accessed 17 March 2014 Trivia TV Series Northern Irish actress Laura Donnelly portrays Jenny Murray in the STARZ Outlander television series. References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Fraser Clan Category:Murray Clan Category:18th century characters Category:Characters in Dragonfly in Amber Category:Characters in Voyager Category:Characters in Drums of Autumn Category:Characters in The Fiery Cross Category:Characters in Outlander (novel) Category:Characters in Written in My Own Heart's Blood Category:Characters in Season 1 Category:Scottish Characters